All day Degrassi Marathon
by YouGotBurned
Summary: When the older rangers are gone, the younger rangers... watch TV.  for Dillion-SummerLoverForever's contest!


**A/N This is for Dillion-SummerLoverForever's contest! I hope you all enjoy and this is my first true Memily! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or Degrassi, nuff said.**

The green ranger made his way through the Shiba house looking for any sign of life. It wasn't that late in the morning so someone should be around. Most of the time it was just him because of how late he sleeps while the other rangers were already outside training, Antonio beginning to head out to fish. "Anyone home…?" He called. When no one answered, he checked his watch one more time making sure he had the right time.

The dark haired boy made one more round around the house and then went outside. He looked in the training area, but no one was there. He looked at where Emily would play her flute, but still no one. "AH!" He yelled in frustration walking back into the house. "Fine, I'll go play some video games or something." He said to himself while sitting on the couch in the living room and turned his game system on. Mike heard cries coming from the girl's room.

Slowly getting up, he walked down the hall to the room the yellow and pink rangers shared together. He knocked first, but after a minute of silence, he opened the door revealing the yellow ranger curled up in her bed watching something on the TV. "Em, what's wrong?" He asked rushing to her side.

"J.T… just… died." She cried barring her face in his chest.

"Who?" Mike asked looking towards the TV.

The yellow ranger looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "James Tiberius York, Liberty's baby's daddy, died!"

"You mean…"

"Yes, Mike, J.T. was stabbed by that… that monster from Lakehurst." She told him.

The green ranger looked at her in disbelieved. "I don't believe you. No one would kill him." He shook his head.

"It's true." She mumbled moving her eyes back to the show. It showed Emma, Manny, Toby, and Sean giving a crying Liberty a hug.

"Whoa…"

"I know."

Out of the corner of Mike's eyes he saw a DVD. He picked it up and read the title. It read 'Degrassi takes Manhattan.' He then found the other Degrassi DVD series. "All day Degrassi marathon?" He question his girlfriend holding up season one.

She smirked and grabbed the case and put in the first disk. She cuddled up next to him.

_Several and several hours later_

"Spinner married Emma!" Mike exclaimed as the movie ended.

Emily giggled. She never had a boyfriend that was so into Degrassi before. They had laugh and cried all day especially when they watched the season J.T. died. "Weird, huh, but they do make a cute couple." She said.

"I still think she belongs with Sean." He grumbled.

"What? He treated her horribly." The blond protested.

"How?"

"Well, every time she needed someone, he wasn't there like when Rick almost shot Emma…"

"But he saved her."

"But he left her there to fight through her own problems."

Mike shrugged. "He was dating Ellie at the time."

"So," She mumbled crossing her arms. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Emma and Spinner are cute too… I guess."

"Defiantly better than Spinner with Darcy and Emma with Peter," She giggled.

"Defiantly, and Jay and Manny are pretty cute too."

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." She gave him a kiss.

"Not just because I like Degrassi?" He questioned.

"Of course not, silly." She laughed. "I love you just because."

The green ranger smiled. "In that case, I love you too just because." He kissed her cheek and then looked at his watch. It was way past midnight. "I better go. Hey, where was everyone today?" He asked before leaving.

"Antonio took Mia fishing. Kevin and Jayden went with Mentor to check on the Tengen gate. As for us, we were watching Degrassi." She told him.

"Their most likely back and they didn't even make sure we were okay." He shook his head. "Night, Em." He kissed her.

"Night, Mike." She crawled under her covers as he left. She fell asleep in minutes with a smile across her face.

**A/N Oh Mike… he watches Degrassi! Lol I hope you liked it!**


End file.
